chocolate blanco
by menma uzumaki
Summary: Primer día de clases en la academia de konoha. Me sentía tan emocionad, pero… nunca imagine que ahí conocería a la persona mas importante para mi, su nombre…Uzumaki Naruto. si les gusto pasen y lean y si soy yo menma-kun! :D lectores de...bueno otras paginas para escribir
1. confesión

bien aquí dejo el primer capi de esta rara historia que se me ocurrió mientras comía una barra de chocolate blanco y leía manga de naruto o_O lo se rara pero que puedo decir ya saben que menma-kun es alguien de cabeza demente y desquiciada disfruten!

_1 confesión_

Primer día de clases en la academia de konoha. Me sentía tan emocionad, pero… nunca imagine que ahí conocería a la persona mas importante para mi, su nombre…Uzumaki Naruto un chico de diecisiete años al igual que yo. Su cabello rubio y amarillo como un relámpago, sus ojos azules y llenos de vida como el cielo, pero no fue solo eso lo que te convirtió en mi amado también fue tu sonrisa, tú amabilidad y tu ternura. Yo te amaba desde que te vi en aquella clase ten animado y divertido como siempre pero no tarde en darme cuenta que tu ni siquiera me notabas pero no me importo me conformaba con verte tan feliz ,animado y sonriente eso era amor para mi.

Un dia tome la decisión de revelarte mi amor sin importar el riesgo. Al finalizar las clases me dirigía hacia tu salón con el fin de entregarte una carta y esperando que tu respuesta fuera que tu también me amabas pero justo antes de entrar a tu salón te vi abrazando a una chica de tu clase y ambos acercando sus besabas con tanta ternura y delicadeza no soporte tal escena y Salí corriendo y derramando lagrimas soltando la carta .Al llegar a mi casa mi hermana pregunto

-_hinata ¿te encuentras bien?-_ cuando vio mis lagrimas derramadas sobre mis mejillas comprendió mi dolor y supo enseguida que se trataba de ti. Preguntándome_-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_- le respondí entre pausas y titube -_l-la be-beso…en f-frente de mi_- ella solo me dijo una cosa -_hinata no sufras se cuanto lo amas pero no puedes estar así solo trata de seguir adelante y se fuerte yo estoy contigo_- después de sus palabra me abrazo tratando de animarme.

Unas semanas después salí tarde de mi casa sabia que no llegaría a tiempo a la academia y estaba en lo cierto cuando llegue ya había cerrado y comenzado a llover me acerque a la entrada pero nadie me abrió cuando di la media vuelta ahí estabas tu justo frente a mi estabas todo empapado y jadeabas como si el aire se te hubiera sido arrebatado me abrasaste y uniste nuestros labios en un beso tierno al principio pero después salvaje no podía creerlo sentía cada rose de tus labios y como jugabas con tu lengua a recorrer los míos cuando por fin me separaste de ti me dijiste al oído-_shion ¿también te quedaste afuera?_- cuando por fin me miraste al rostro te sonrojaste y diciéndome –_perdóname hinata pensé que eras shion_- te mire y avergonzada te dije –_n-naruto-kun no te preocupes_- después de eso nos despedimos vi como te alejabas. Después decide ir al parque pues no podía regresar a casa mi padre estaría senté en una banca justo debajo de un gran árbol a esperar que la lluvia parara estaba tan concentrada recordando aquel beso que ni si quiera note cuando te sentaste junto a mi hasta que me hablaste _–__¿hinata?_- cando voltee a verte preguntaste _-¿Qué haces aquí?_- te conteste –_s-solo vine a c-caminar un r-rato pero estoy esperando a q-que termine l-la lluvia_- me miraste confundido y me dijiste –_pero la lluvia ya termino_- mire a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que tenias razón. Tu solo reíste y te levantaste y en seguida me extendiste la mano para ayudarme a levantarme diciendo –¡_bien! vamos te acompaño en tu caminata_- acepte tu ayuda y cuando me levante enseguida me jalaste haciendo que corriera tras de ti apretabas con fuerza mi mano hasta que ya no pude seguir tu paso te solté y no aguantando mas caí de rodillas en el césped jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento después te sentaste junto a mi te veías tan lindo y tan sexy de perfil y la brisa alborotando tu cabello y tus ojos brillando con los rayos de luz así que decide decirte lo que sentía.

Y así fue te lo dije – _n-naruto-kun_- te acercaste mas a mi rostro con la excusa de que no me escuchabas y te lo dije en el oído –_y-yo te amo_- te alejaste y me miraste con lastima respondiendo –_lo siento hinata pero yo amo a shion_- aquella oración me dolió tanto que lo único que pude contestar fue –_l-lo siento n-naruto-kun me alejare de t-ti y de shion los dejare s-ser felices_- me levante y ni siquiera te di la cara por que no quería que vieras cuanto sufría yo por dentro, me aleje del parque dejándote solo.


	2. mi novio gaara

_2 mi novio gaara_

Paso un mes y yo me aleje aun mas de ti y de shion pero yo también trataba de ser feliz comencé a Salir con un chico de otro grupo su nombre era Sabaku No Gaara era muy serio pero cuando estábamos solos el era tierno y cariñoso pero por mas que quisiera olvidarte aun entre sus besos y caricias pensaba en ti. Un día solo por juego del destino nos encontramos inesperadamente gaara y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el parque y entonces te vi caminado con shion abrazados de la misma forma en la que caminábamos gaara y yo cuando nos encontramos yo solo evadí tu mirada derramando algunas lagrimas y abrase con mayor fuerza a gaara.

Una semana después se nos notifico que pronto seria la fiesta de fin de semestre me emocione por que seria una linda convivencia entre compañeros. Y así pasaron los días yo escogiendo mi vestido con la ayuda de mi hermana hanabi hasta que por fin encontramos algo que le agradara a mi hermana un vestido violeta que para mi era lindo pero al momento de probármelo me di cuenta de que era un vestido extremadamente corto, ajustado y provocativo vi la cara de mi hermana ella lo sabia pero aun así no dijo nada caí en su trampa yo reprochándole le dije – _hanabi esto es demasiado corto me engañaste_- ella solo respondió –_tranquila nee-chan esto ara que gaara-kun no se separe de ti y además le enseñara a ese baka de naruto que tu eres mucho mejor que shion_- dijo mientras me encerraba en el cambia-ropa mientras compraba dicho vestido, pasaron algunos días mas antes de que por fin llegara el día de la fiesta estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada llege un poco antes de que comenzar la fiesta para cambiarme en la academia ni loca saldría vestida si ala calle cuando estaba dando los últimos toques a mi vestido y maquillaje sentí una mirada que me incomodaba cuando voltee me di cuenta de era…shion . se acerco a mi y me dijo – _que linda te ves hinata tu cara tan tierna en ese vestido violeta va muy bien_- cuando la vi mas detenidamente vi que llevaba un vestido rosa perla y este combinaba con sus ojos se veía hermosa tan segura de si misma a diferencia de mi .no le dije nada solo termine de arreglarme y me retire pero cuando me di cuenta tu estabas ahí parado junto al tocador creo que esperando a shion me hablas pero tu voz parecia un susurro ya que el nivel de la música era muy alto –_¡hinata_!- voltee y tomandome del brazo te acercas a mi oído y me dijes – _te ves hermosa_-mi rostro se enrojeció y me aleje de ti pues temía que shion nos viera y malinterpretara la escena me dirige al otro extremo del salón para encontrarme con gaara me abrazo tiernamente e imito tu frase en mi oído para después besarme y abrasarme pero su beso, abraso, y sus palabras no tuvieron efecto alguno sobre mi a diferencia de ti,el resto de la fiesta fue tranquila pero por alguna razón nuestras mirada se encontraban a cada momento yo me ruborizaba mientras que tu solo sonreías.


	3. confianza

aquí dejo la conti espero y les guste

* * *

_3 confianza_

-_hinata espérame aquí no tardo_- dijo gaara llamándome la atención y le pregunte –_¿a dónde vas?_- el respondió -_solo espérame_- dijo mientras se quitaba su sudadera y lo colocaba sobre mis hombros para después decir –_toma póntela no has dejado de temblar_- vi cómo se alejaba hacia dos jóvenes que si mal no recuerdo eran sus hermanos me quede unos momentos sola cuando me acorde de ti voltee hacia dónde estabas pero no te encontré en ese instante sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo jalándome hacia el patio de la academia cuando por fin pude observar de quien se trataba lo primero que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban con la luz de la luna en ese momento supe que eras tú –_n-naru_-me interrumpiste con un beso lleno de pasión y amor y yo sin protestar te respondía a tan delicioso beso cuando nos separamos me hablaste enojado –_¡demonios! hinata que fue lo que me hiciste por que desde el día de tu confesión no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y muero de rabia al verte junto a gaara_- yo confundida solo te miro perdida en tus ojos azules pero tu continuas hablando –_hinata creo que t-te ..._- cuando escuche tal cosa no podía creerlo sentía como el aire me era arrebatado eran tan feliz por escuchado aquello pero tambien triste asi que me separe de ti y te dije –_n-naruto-kun lo siento pero tu me dijiste que amabas a shion y yo quiero a gaa…- _pero me interrumpiste diciendo –_¡nomientas hinata¡tu no lo quiere por que no me has olvidado y yo ya olvide a shion por eso por favor déjame estarcontigo_- no dije nada pues tenias razón yo aún no te olvidaba así que mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas tu solo te acercaste a mi y me besaste pero una fuerte briza nos separo y quitando la sudadera de gaara de mis hombros en ese momento comencé a temblar de frio naruto al sentir mi temblor me abrazo y me llevo a un pequeño salón donde había un gran escritorio me dijiste que me acostara y me tapate con tu sudadera pero mi temblor no cesaba así que te recostaste junto a mi y me brezaste y poco a poco el frio se convertía en calor sentía tu respiración, tus latidos, tus besos y tus caricias.

Sentía como tus manos jugaban en mi espalda, como tus dedos me acariciaban y sentía como el cierre de mi vestido bajaba por mi espalda dejándola descubierta a tus manos y tus caricias.

Y mi cuello era prisionero de tus labios, tu lengua, tus besos y tus mordidas.

Hasta que mi vestido resbalo por mi cuerpo hasta caer y quedar en el suelo dejando mi cuerpo descubierto ante tus ojos mientras retirabas tus pantalones y nuestras ropas interiores quedando encima de mi y esta ves todo mi cuerpo era prisionero del tuyo y jugabas con tus manos a acariciar mis piernas y tu boca, tus labios y tu lengua descendían por mi cuello, mis pechos, mi torso y mi vientre.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa pues tenia miedo de ser lastimada no solo físicamente también mentalmente lo que mas temía era que yo solo fuera una noche de consolación para ti y al parecer te diste cuenta en mis ojos pues te alejaste un poco deteniendo tus carisias y besos mientras me decías –_hinata si aun no confías en mi lo entiendo me detendré si tu quieres y te esperare por que yo te amo y esto no solo es una noche quiero que se a toda la vida_-me alegre tanto al oír eso que te bese y te dije al oído en un susurro –_gracias__- _volvimos a vestirnos y esta ves solo me abrazaste recostado junto a mi.

* * *

si les gusto porfa comenten sssiii? por menma-kun °u°/ (y si no les gusta lastima por que no la voy a dejar a medias, los que ya me conocen saben que es por puro capricho)

MATTA NE

ATT:menma uzumaki


	4. lagrimas y sangre

aquí dejo la conti disfruten

* * *

_4 lágrimas y sangre_

Al siguiente día teníamos que asistir a la academia yo estaba nerviosa pues tenia miedo a la reacción de gaara y shion cuando nos vieran juntos pero al tiempo que mi mente temía por ellos mi corazón saltaba de justo pues el solo imaginarte abrazándome provocaba un rubor instantáneo en mis mejilla y que mi respiración se acelerara.

Al abandonar mi casa el camino a la academia se me hacia eterno y sin fin pues el recordar lo de la noche anterior provocaba un gran rubor en mis mejillas y que mi mente divagar en aquel recuerdo.

Cuando por fin llegue lo primero que pensé fue que me recibirías con un gran abrazo y un te amo susurrado en mi oído pero fue todo lo contrario fui la ultima en entrar ya todos los alumnos yacían en sus respectivas aulas tomando clase antes de entrar a mi clase decidí pasar por tu salón solo fue una mirada rápida pues no fue difícil encontrarte ya que estabas sentado justo en el primer asiento.

Me dispuse a entrar a mi salón claro no hubo problema alguno ya que por buenas notas y asistencia puntual la sensei me perdono y advirtió –_hinata esta será la primera y ultima vez que espero tengas un retardo o delo contrario se te negara la entrada- _yo solo asentí con la cabeza apenada pues de hecho yo era puntual y aplicada pero no me importa por que ahora puedo estar contigo.

El primer turno termino cuando Salí al patio temía que causáramos un alboroto pues lo primero que imagine que arias era abrazarme justo enfrente de todos pero de nuevo solo fue lo contrario y te vi de espaldas parcia que discutías con alguien pues vi como tus manos se movían como si explicaras algo o mas bien dicho lo gritaras pues dejaste a todos en silencio cuando gritaste furioso – ¡_YO LA AMO!__- _en seguida note que con quien discutías era shion pues ella se dirigía así a mi furiosa derramando lagrimas se me lanzo como si quisiera matarme caímos pero ella estaba encima de mi y empezó a jalar mi cabello y gritarme-¡_ERES UNA CUALQUIERA NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!_- yo solo trataba de zafarme pues nunca había tenido conflicto alguno, hasta que la tomaste del brazo forcejeando con ella y diciéndole enojado –_QUIERES CALMARTE ESTAS LOCA O QUE TE PASA_- después gaara me ayudo a levantarme pues tenia arañones en mis mejillas y mis hombros,se podían ver ya que mi ropa estaba casi desgarrada el me abrazo y me alejo de ahí no me importo pues yo estaba en shock y no entendía nada me limpiaba las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas y se mezclaban con la pequeñas gotas de sangre lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo ignorando que tu podías vernos de lejos y sin darme cuenta garaa me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero enseguida me tomaste del brazo y me jalaste gritándole a garaa –ALEJATE DE ELLA NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR- a lo que contesto con fundido – _que tanto dices ella es mi novia y necesita mi ayuda por que fue tu culpa que shion la lastimara- _tu perdiste el control y lo golpeaste gritando – _NO ELLA NO ES TU NOVIA Y NO TE PERTENESE ELLA ES MIA_- me jalabas del brazo ignorando mis heridas y que todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraran solo me acorralaste en una esquina de un callejón un poco oscuro y note claramente como tus ojos se tornaban rojos un rojo mas intenso que la sangre que brotaba de mis mejillas heridas te acercaste me susurraste al oído algo que no me esperaba pues yo pensé que por fin tendría mi fantasía de un te amo al oído pero todo lo contrario solo me dijiste –_por que dejaste que garaa te besara si tu ya no lo quieres_- mientras decías aquello tan doloroso me quisiste besar la mejilla que estaba llena de lagrimas y sangre a penas sentí tu lengua probar mi sangre me aleje de ti y te dije enojada –_p-por que me r-reprochas si e-el tiene razón t-todo fue tu c-culpa acaso n-no te d-dolió ver como shion m-me lastimo acaso n-no te duele v-verme así_- pero solo me mirabas enojado como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa

Hasta que por fin hablaste-_hinata claro que me duele verte así pero a ti no te importa mi dolor , crees que no me dolió verte así con garaa yo soy el que tiene que ayudarte, abrazarte y besarte_- después de eso me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste a la enfermería a que me atendieran no tardamos mucho pues solo me limpiaron la herida y la cubrieron mientras yo trataba de acomodar mi ropa con algunas manchas de sangre cuando termino la escuela solo me dirigía a mi casa pues no quería tener otro encuentro con shion o encontrarme con garaa pues no sabría que hacer o decirle.

* * *

etto bueno menma-kun espera y les haya gustado.

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	5. te invito un cafe con leche

aquí dejo la conti y solo les puedo pedir un review y avisarles que no pienso dejar la historia pero si pienso tardar en publicar si no comentan

* * *

_5 te invito un café con leche_

ya solo faltaba una calle para llegar a mi casa pero fui detraída por un delicioso olor de una cafeterí cierto por la agresión de shion ni siquiera pude comer y ya moría de hambre así que entre a dicho lugar me senté cerca de la ventana y pedí una taza de café y una pieza de pan no me llene pues sabría que llegando a mi casa mi madre me daría de almorzar aparte de que dolía mover el rostro solo para tomar el café cuando termine page mi desayuno y Salí de aquel establecimiento cuando por fin llegue a mi casa lo primero que oí fue un grito de mi madre al ver la herida las burlas de mi hermana y me esperaba los regaños de mi padre no quería hablar así que le pedí a mi madre me diera la comida en mi habitación después de comer me dispuse a terminar mi tarea pues tenía mucho sueño y quería dormir toda la tarde.

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde me levante para darme un baño pues el olor a sangre y lágrimas en mi ropa se impregnaba en mi piel al salir pude deleitarme con el atardecer al ver ocultarse el sol y asomarse la luna me dio mucha paz y tranquilidad ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi padre ya había llegado y de nuevo los gritos, los reproches y los insultos no lo soportaba se suponía que debían apoyarme pues yo no fui quien inicio la pelea no aguantando mas así que me Salí de mi casa con el pretexto de –_ya regreso voy por un poco de café_- después de cerrar la puerta me dirigía a la cafetería que había visitado en la mañana pedí un café con leche pues no quería mucha cafeína ya que esta noche quería dormir tranquila cuando salía del lugar choque con un joven de cabellos negros y ojos negros su rostro al verme se sonrojo muy levente el me ofreció ayuda para levantarme –_lo siento_- después de levantarme me dijo –_de verdad lo siento mucho_- yo solo pude contestar –_n-no te p-preocupes fue m-mi culpa_- y me di cuenta de que mi café se había derramado todo así que me dijo –_bueno al menos déjame invitarte un café es lo menos que puedo hacer_- y yo solo asentí levente con la cabeza nos sentamos en una mesa junto a una gran ventana después de pedir dos cafés con leche justo como el que yo había comprado me dijo –_bueno y dime cómo te llamas_- y yo entre titubeo le conteste –_m-me llamo h-hyuuga h-hinata_- -_mucho gusto hinata yo me llamo uchiha sasuke_- después de presentarnos nos tomamos un tiempo para platicar y conocernos hasta que pregunto –_y dime cómo fue que te hiciste esas heridas en tu mejilla_- le conté que había tenido una pelea con la novia de un amigo pero le aclare yo no había provocado nada y después de eso me pregunto qué a que institución asistía yo y le conteste –_a l-la academia de k-konoha y t-tu a que i-institución asistes _– el me conto que asistía a una academia de mucho prestigio que toda su familia había asistido pero que a él le aburría mucho ya que no tenía amigos todos lo odiaban por culpa de su hermano mayor de quien no sabía nada desde ya Asia un tiempo y me pregunto –_hinata crees que sería posible transferirme a tu academia _– yo solo conteste –_c-claro sasuke-kun e-eres bienvenido_- -_gracias además no me va a costar mucho trabajo acostumbrarme porque ya tengo una amiga ahí _– yo no entendía de quien hablaba y le pregunta inocentemente –_así sasuke-kun y q-quien es tu amiga m-me gustaría c-conocerla_ – el solo se rio y me dijo –_pequeña tonta estoy hablado de ti_- yo solo me ruborice y también me puse a reír poco después nos despedimos y salimos del café.

* * *

por favor comentan

review= actualización mas rápida y seguida

no riview= actualización lleeennttaaa

ustedes elijen (esto va para quienes tiene la historia en "favoritos" y a quienes la siguen o les gusta)

onegai comenten si? por menma-kun

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	6. tus celos

me alegro mucho de ver a dos personitas que si publicaron pero con eso me basta y les quiero invitar a seguir comentado ya saben para que les actualize mas seguido disfruten

* * *

_6 tus celos_

al día siguiente hable con garaa y le dije –_p-perdón garaa pero ya no p-puedo seguir con t-tigo_- el solo me contesto –_está bien hinata no te preocupes pero seguiremos siendo amigos _– fue mejor de lo que pensé y acepte el ser su amiga pero después me encontré con naruto de nuevo estaba con shion y esta vez ni siquiera me saludo o me dirigió palabra alguna lo cual me puso muy triste y furiosa así paso un mes pero mientras en la escuela sufría viendo como naruto me restregaba en la cara que estaba con shion en las tardes me reunía con sasuke para platicar y así olvidaba un poco mi sufrimiento hasta que un día me dijo –_hinata mañana prode asistir a la academia de konoha _– el me abrazo y yo lo felicite –_muchas felicidades sasuke-kun me alegro tanto por ti_- me había acostumbra tanto a estar con el que el tartamudeo se había ido.

Así que para festejarlo decidimos ver una película pero no había mucha variedad así que terminamos viendo una de terror yo no paraba de abrazarlo del brazo y gritar, cuando por fin termino la película salíamos pero entonces nos topamos con ellos eran naruto y shion salían de la sala de alado abrazados sasuke se dio cuenta de mi actitud cuando los vi y me dijo –_hinata tranquila yo estoy contigo_- trataba de alentarme pues estaba enterado de mis sentimientos asía naruto.

Después me abrazo y yo correspondí el abrazo derramando algunas lágrimas de dolor estoy segura de que naruto me reconoció porque derramo un refresco encima de nosotros provocando que nos separáramos sasuke estaba furioso y discutía con naruto –_puedes tener más cuidado dobe_- naruto también se molestó y comenzó una discusión –_tu deberías guardarte tus abracitos para tu mama teme _– naruto estaba a punto de golpear a sasuke si no hubiera sido yo quien lo detuviera.

Me interpuse entre los dos dándole la cara a naruto pero llena de lágrimas de sufrimiento porque aun que fue el, el que me ignoro se atreviera a ponerse celoso después shion tomo a naruto del brazo y se fueron de ahí y sasuke me pregunto-_hinata estas bien_-solo asentí levemente con la cabeza–_t-tranquilo s-sasuke-kun e-estoy bien_-después de eso sasuke me acompaño a mi casa.

Cuando me dirijo a mi salón me encuentro con naruto el solo me abraza y me dice al oído entre lágrimas –_hinata lo siento tanto por favor perdóname, es que estaba celoso cuando vi como ese teme te abraz…_- pero me separe de él y lo interrumpí enojada y triste a la vez –_n-no me toques no n-necesito tus celos p-por que fuiste t-tu quien me i-ignoro y se alejó de m-mi_- en ese momento llego sasuke y me abrazo yo lo abrazaba en señal de que me alegraba verlo no pude contener más las lágrimas pero naruto de nuevo nos separó y me abrazo gritándole a sasuke –_como te atreves a abrazarla enfrente de mi teme_- y de nuevo fui jaloneada por estos dos mientras sasuke le contestaba –_la abrazo porque tú eres peligroso para ella dobe_- hasta que me separe de ellos triste y enojada les dije –_q-quieren calmarse_- ellos me miraron sorprendidos yo solo le dije una cosa a naruto –_naruto te perdono por agredir a sasuke pero no por tus celos y tu indiferencia mejor ya no me busques_- esta vez no hubo titubeo pues estaba furiosa y triste con él, mientras me dirigía a sasuke le decía agradecida –_gracias sasuke-kun te agradezco por llevarme a mi casa y tu ayuda como amigo pero tengo que cuidarme sola_- solo abrí la puerta de mi salón y la cerré dejando a esos dos sin palabras.

El resto de la clase fue tranquila pues me apure a tomar nota del dia anterior y no perder ni una clase cuando termino el primer turno me dirigía a comer pero me topé con sasuke el me abrazo y dijo –_pequeña tonta yo siempre he estado orgulloso de ti_- cuando nos separamos me dijo con una tierna sonrisas –_pero entiendo y acepto que quieras superarte pero por favor sigue siendo mi amiga si_- después de aquello solo nos despedimos pero yo estaba satisfecha pues había logrado calmar a uno y faltaba uno poco después de la salida me despedí de unas amigas ya casi llegaba a mi casa cuando me encontré con él era naruto recargado en la entrada de una casa antes de la mía yo solo quise seguir mi camino pero él me tomo del brazo y me dijo –_si crees que te podrás librar de mi te equivocas no pienso rendirme y hare que entiendas cuanto te amo_- el solo me dio un tierno beso apenas rosando nuestros labios yo no podía creerlo sentía como mi corazón aumentaba su latido provocando un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas después me soltó y se dio la vuelta dejándome sin habla y sorprendida.

* * *

les gusto espero que si comenten

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	7. cumpleaños

les dejo el capi 7 por que se los capis son muy cortitos haber si mañana viernes o el sabado les subo el capi 8 x3

* * *

_7 cumpleaños_

Después de aquello recupere la noción del tiempo me dirigía a mi casa pero no lo podía creer no podía creer que naruto quisiera recuperar aquello que había olvidado después de ese día no sé si me alegrara que mi vida se complicara más. Todos los días erar peleas de sasuke y naruto pero después de un tiempo me alegre al descubrir que esos dos se volvieran los mejores amigos ya que sasuke ayudo a naruto en una pelea, ahora si podíamos salir los tres sin problemas bueno eso aparentábamos ya que sasuke siempre era perseguido por las demás chicas pero él era frio con ellas excepto con migo lo cual me causo muchos problemas con mis amigas y naruto se ponía muy celoso y se ponían a discutir. Bueno eso no importa pues ya se acerca la fiesta de navidad estoy muy emocionada más por la que fiesta es en mi cumpleaños les explico nuestra directora tubo un imprevisto y fue llamada por unos ancianos bueno para no hacer el cuento largo la fiesta se atrasó dos días solo en la escuela claro en casa todo normal y obviamente la fiesta será mañana el 27 de diciembre estoy tan emocionada.

Cuando despierto me esperaba una sorpresa de parte de mi familia pero nada solo esto mi hermana sale de habitación y me dice entre bostezos –_hola nee-chan buenos días a si feliz cumple_- yo solo dije gracias pero muy desanimada casi nadie sabía de mi cumpleaños en la escuela así que solo esperaba un pequeña sorpresa de mis amigas.

Me prepare para la fiesta en la escuela se permitiría asistir con cualquier vestimenta así que tenía planeado ponerme un pantalón no muy apretado y una blusa lila con detalles blancos pero como siempre mi pequeña hermana me cambio totalmente el estilo convenciéndome a ponerme un pantalón entubado que para mí lucia como un mallon blanco un blusón azul eléctrico que según mi hermana era muy parecido a mi cabello, de una sola manga larga y en el otro hombro un tirante y unos botines del color del blusón mi cabello solo lo cepille y no me puse maquillaje ya que según mi hermana en estas fechas mi rostro resalta mucho ya solo faltaba medio camino así que me apresure a llegar no quería quedarme afuera ya que a pesar de que era mi cumpleaños les tenia regalos a mis mejores amigos, explico en navidad les di sus regalos a mis amigas pero intente darles los suyos a sasuke y naruto pero no les encontré en casa así que mi única oportunidad era la escuela .

Por fin había llegado la academia se veía hermosa y entonces los vi a esos dos hablando como ellos se entendían a burlas y gritos junto al jardín aun no los quería ver pues pensé que sería mejor encontrarnos por casualidad bueno solo por si me querían felicitar así que no me acerque y busque a mis amigas y no tarde en encontrarlas pues se sorprendieron al ver cómo iba vestida después entramos al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia la directora nos felicitó y nos dijo –_bien pueden disfrutar de la fiesta y lamento haber tenido que retrasarla pero esos ancianos no los soporto ¡demonios! Bueno feliz navidad a todos y disfrútenla_- después comenzó la fiesta primero empezó con unas notas de música no muy altas pues todos querían hablar y platicar estaba hablando con mis amigas cuando sentí que me jalaban de la mano para llevarme al otro extremo del salón me di cuenta de que era sasuke pues reconocí de inmediato su cabello negro cuando por fin nos detuvimos él me dijo un poco sonrojado –_feliz cumpleaños pequeña tonta_- nunca me molesto que me llamara pequeña tonta pues cundo lo dice lo hace con mucha ternura le conteste –_gracias sasuke-kun_- el me extendió una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel lila y un pequeño moño blanco cuando lo abrí me encontré con un lindo collar con un símbolo en forma de una pequeña llama roja con un fondo amarillo sasuke me dijo que ese símbolo era especial.

* * *

comenten y haganme saber que les gusta la historia para continuarla o

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	8. ¿yo un chocolate blanco?

hola, hola como dije aqui la conti disfruten

* * *

_8 ¿yo un chocolate blanco?_

Después de hablar un rato recordé que yo también tenía un regalo para sasuke –_sasuke-kun yo también tengo un regalo para ti_- le entregue un pequeño estuche también tenía pensado darle un collar este tenía un símbolo de un abanico rojo y blanco un poco sencillo el símbolo pero muy lindo y apegado a sasuke le gustó mucho después de platicar un rato no aguante las ganas y le pregunte por naruto el solo me contesto –_no se ese dobe salió corriendo a una de las bodegas dijo que no tardaba pero ya tiene un buen tiempo ahí me pregunto que estará tramando o haciendo_- yo solo puse atención a su respuesta solo le dije –_adiós sasuke-kun tengo que hablar con mis amigas nos vemos mañana_- ya estaba alejada bastante cuando recordé agradecerle y desde lejos le grite lo más fuerte que mis pulmones me permitieron –_GRACIAS SASUKE-KUN Y FELIZ NAVIDAD_- después de salir del salón de la fiesta.

Me dirigía a la bodega creo que esperando ver a naruto ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de la bodega y sentí como me cubrían los ojos con una venda quise gritar pero me cubrían la boca con una mano estoy casi segura que se trata de un hombre y entonces me di cuenta que era él lo reconocí por su voz que me decía al oído -_feliz cumpleaños y bienvenida a tu prisión hinata-hime_**-**pero que es lo que estaba diciendo ¿mi prisión? ¿qué es lo que tramaba? me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en una alfombra muy suave me abrazo fuerte de la cintura y su mejilla acariciaba mi cabello después volvió a susurrar en mi oído-_dime hinata-hime ¿cuantos años cumples?-_ suspire y le conteste en un susurro-_di-dieciocho_-estaba nerviosa pues mi mente solo estaba el recuerdo de ese último beso que tuvimos_-¡vaya! así que ya eres mayor de edad ¿eh?-_ese susurro me intimido pero también me...¿excito?. No esto está mal trate de zafarme de su abrazo pero cuando estaba de pie y estaba por irme me tomo del antebrazo y me sentó de nuevo pero esta vez entre sus piernas y pegando su pecho en mi espalda acaso este era su castigo y como si me hubiera leído la mente- _lo siento pequeña-hime pero este es tu primer castigo y prueba para demostrarte cuanto te amo así que se una buena niña y coopera ¿sí?_-agache mi cabeza y suspire para después decirle-_p-por favor... al menos quítame la venda_-sentí como hacia mi cabello a un lado y pasaba la punta de su lengua por mi cuello y nuca eso provocando que se me erizara la piel-_está bien_-abrí mis ojos lentamente para evitar que la luz me cegara pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al solo percibir una luz suave blanca-azulada entrar por las ventanas de la bodega cuanto tiempo había pasado para que la luna estuviera en su punto más alto acaso él lo había planeado todo?-_hina-hime tienes un sabor único y ese aroma es chocolate ¿verdad?_-mi respiración se aceleraba y en mi mente trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos así que conteste inconscientemente-_s-si es c-chocolate_-enseguida solté un leve suspiro ya que naruto paso la punta de su nariz por mi nuca y sentí como como aspiraba mi aroma-_simplemente...eres exquisita, tu aroma y tu piel blanca eres como un fino chocolate blanco_-dijo mientras yo habría mis ojos como platos que acababa de decir que yo era un qué? un chocolate blanco? eso me gusto pero también me asusto un poco no yo no podía estar aquí tenía que volver a casa mis padres me matarían si pasaba la noche fuera no definitiva tenía que salir de ahí.

* * *

espero y les gustara los deje con intriga 3:D espero que si en el proxi capi habra lemon jejeje si comentan tal vez lo publico hoy viernes en la noche.

respuesta a review: AdelaHatake sip es un naruhina y aunque me atrae un poco el sasuhina no me gusta escribirlo, solo cuando quiero poner celoso a naruto-kun. en cuanto al nejiteen nunca lo he pensado pero creo que podría intentarlo aun que sea un pequeñito one-shot abisme si te agrada la idea(seria un pedido especial c: para ti) si te deje alguna duda con el naruhina y el sasuhina te invito a pasar por mi perfil ahi explico mejor que parejas me gustan y como me gustan gracias! por leer y por tus comentarios por ti continuo la historia y los demás lectores tambien gracias

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	9. yo te amo y tú ¿me amas?

aquí dejo la conti y perdón si no la publique la semana pasada pero es que no me dejaron un review y pues me deprimi un poquito :( bueno pero ya ya les dejo aquí la conti **AVISO:LEMON**(si no te gusta no lo leas por favor no quiero ofender a nadie ni que se enojen con menma-kun)este fue mi primer lemon espero y les guste

* * *

9 yo te amo y tú ¿me amas?

así que saque fuerzas de donde pude y me levante me encamine hacia la salida pero de nuevo me detuvo jalándome del brazo-_s-suéltame naruto-kun n-no pudo estar -a-aquí_-trate de soltarme de su agarre pero me fue imposible-_hinata tu prometiste que cooperarias así que cálmate y ven conmigo_-en seguida me jalo al otro extremo de la bodega-_que e-es lo que te pro-propones_-trate de sonar un poco segura pero mi titubeo y nerviosismo no eran de mucha ayuda-_ya te lo dije te daré un castigo y una prueba de mi amor_-y me robo un beso al principio no respondí pero después deje que jugara con mis labios y mi lengua, no lo niego ese beso tenía un sabor dulce nos separamos para tomar aire-_no sabes cómo me gustan tus besos_-me hizo sentarme sobre otra fina alfombra y recargar mi espalda en la pared mientras él se colocaba sobre mis piernas, él está muy cerca de mi-_tranquila hina recuerda que es tu regalo por tu cumpleaños_-dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi cintura, yo solo suspiraba el seguía besando mi cuello pero su mano descendía muy rápidamente por mi cintura y cadera y entonces sentí que levantaba un poco mi blusón-_na-narut..._-pero me corto tapando mis labios con su de dedo índice-_sshh no digas que me detenga por qué no lo hare si?_-dijo mientras me sonreía y me beso en los labios siguió subiendo mi blusón hasta la cintura y metía su mano para acariciar mi vientre, y de mi boca salían suspiros más fuertes-_eso hina no te contengas demuéstrame que te gusta _-me susurro y mordió mi lóbulo-_haa...na-naruto-kun_-no pude reprimir un leve gemido ahora subió mas su mano y le dio una leve caricia a uno de mis pechos, regreso su boca a mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo y besarlo-_hina me hare adicto a tu sabor de chocolate_-volvió a acariciar mi pecho pero esta vez un poco más fuerte, pero yo quería algo más esto se siente bien pero quiero un poco más-_na-naruto-kun...ma-ma_-pero me corto_-no hinata voy a disfrutar de cada caricia, cada suspiro y cada gemido que me ofrezcas así que no hay prisa_-durante unos minutos más solo se dedicó a besar mi cuello y mi lóbulo y yo en un inútil intento de pedirle más le abrase el cuello y enredaba mis dedos en su revoltoso cabello rubio, sentí que subía un poco más mi blusón hasta que me miró fijamente en seguida subí mis brazos y me saco el blusón por instinto me tape pero él me separo los brazos-_tranquila este juego es de los dos_-me dedico una mirada dándome a entender que el quería que todo lo que él me hiciera yo se lo regresara, así que agarre su camiseta de los lados y se la saque dejándome a la vista su torso, dios yo también quiero probar su piel, acerco mi mano y comienzo a recorrer su pecho hasta sus hombros trato de levantarme para probar su pecho pero el aun esta sobre mí y no me puedo mover mucho así que lo abrazo del cuello y lo atraigo sobre mí para volver a jugar con sus labios y posteriormente su lengua nos separamos por falta de aire y vuelve a acariciar mi cintura y descender por mi cadera hasta llegar a borde de mi pantalón primero desabrocha el botón y después baja el cierre trata de bajarlo un poco pero-_hina levántate un poco_-dijo mientras se quitaba de encima levante un poco mi cuerpo y un segundo después ya no tenía pantalón, dios también me quito mis botines estoy solo en ropa interior frente el, quise levantarme y taparme con algo pero naruto me tomo del brazo y volvió a sentarme de nuevo y se puso sobre mi pero volví a seguirle el juego y de le desabroche el pantalón y se lo saque como pude y de igual forma solo lo tengo en ropa interior en frente de mí, no...lo tengo encima de mi-_bien hay que subir de nivel cariño_-volvió a besarme y comenzó a acariciarme un pecho por encima de mi sujetador y yo seguí revolviendo su rubio cabello-_mmm...naruto-kun_-su otra mano acaricia una de mis piernas y parte de mi muslo yo también tengo que subir de nivel le acaricio el pecho pero lo sigo abrazando con un brazo y le doy una lamida a su lóbulo apenas con la punta de mi lengua-_mmm...hina_-y bajo de mi cuello a mi clavícula mientras pasa sus manos por mi espalda has llegar a el broche del sujetador y siento como lo desabrocha y suelta una risilla un poco traviesa, se suelta me mi abrazo y me baja el sujetador, me abrazo rápidamente tratando de tapar mi pecho pero de nuevo me bajo los brazo-_no te avergüences hina te vez tan linda así tu piel blanca brilla por nuestro sudor a la luz de la luna y tus mejillas rosas, estas tan tierna, tan inocente, tan sexy_-dijo cada vez más cerca de uno de mis pechos hasta comenzar a besarlo desde el nacimiento hasta llegar a mi pezón primero besándolo y después lamiendo, morderlo un poco y por ultimo mamándolo-_hhaaa…Naru-naruto-kun-_sentía un gran calor recorrerme hasta mi intimidad pero hablando de haya abajo hay algo golpeando parte de mi vientre y mi pelvis.

no es lo que creo que es o sí?, no puedo seguir pensando en eso porque naruto ha bajado una de sus manos y acaricia mi vientre pero sigue bajando hasta mi panty siento que la baja un poco y sus dedos juegan y exploran esa zona-_hina estas muy caliente y mojada_-dijo mientras me sonreía un poco divertido hasta que-_hhaa si_-no pude reprimirlo el acaricio creo que en la parte más sensible-_aquí?_-sonrió divertido-_si a-ahí naruto-kun_-me siguió acariciando uno o dos minutos más hasta que bajo un poquito más sus dedos y encontró mi entrada, trato de meterlos pero apenas estuvieron un poco dentro-_haayy du-duele un poco_-chille-_tranquila creo que nos faltó un poco pero se puede solucionar_-trato de tranquilizarme saco sus dedos y se los llevo a la boca mientras los chupaba lo mire un poco sorprendida y volvió a bajarlos pero antes de meterlos-_ahora solo relájate y disfruta_-volvió a meterlos ya no dolía solo un poco incómodo pero mientras los movía comencé a disfrutar-_hi-hinata estas más caliente aquí dentro_-sentí que lamio mis labios, abrí mi boca y deje que su lengua entrar pero cuando la quiso sacar la atrape con mis labios y la succione un poco y sus dedos empezaron a ir mas rápidos ya no puedo más pero tampoco quiero que se detenga pero de un momento a otro él se detiene-_no, no te detengas_-le pedí pero-_lo siento hina pero aun no puedes terminar_-se bajó de mis piernas y me extendió su mano para cambiar de posición, ahora él está sentado con sus piernas separadas, ¡y conmigo encima! y mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo-_ahora te toca a ti mandar_-dijo mientras me tomaba de las muñecas y las ponía alrededor de su cuello, ¿quiere que ahora yo juego con su cuerpo? un poco temerosa comienzo a besarle las mejillas diciendo un poco y ahora lamo su cuello-_hhaa hina tu lengua es muy suave_-dios ahora se por qué no quería apresurar el juego; se siente muy bien hacer disfrutar a tu pareja.

bajo un poco más y le beso la unión de su hombro y su cuello mientras una de mis manos acaricia su espalda, vuelvo a jugar con su boca y mientras una de mis manos se enreda en su rubio cabello la otra baja y comienza a acariciar su vientre y sigue bajando la meto en su ropa y entonces lo siento, siento su erección caliente; comienzo a recorrerlo desde la base solo con la yema de mis dedos-_mmm...hha hinata_-corto nuestro beso para regalarme un gemido, sigo con las caricias de mis dedos y ahora toco la punta es suave y me detengo unos segundos ahí para tocarla solo con la yema de mis dedos, mientras me entretengo con la muecas de placer que hace naruto-_te-te gusta naru-naruto-kun?_-pregunte entre inocente y divertida-_s-si me gusta hi-hinata mas_-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-_no naruto-kun yo tam-también quiero disfrutar de tus ge-gemidos_-le seguí acariciando lenta y suavemente mientras el suspiraba por mí, hasta que su lengua empezó a lamer uno de mis pezones y de nuevo sus dedos jugaban con mi intimidad -_es-espera naruto-kun, e-eso no es justo, yo te de-deje jugar tranquilo_-levanto su rostro y me miro entre excitado y divertido-_no hina no mientas dime no recuerdas como jugaste con mi lengua, además aquí la niña castigada eres tu_-dijo moviendo sus dedos mas rápidos-_no sabes lo tierna que te vez cuando haces pucheros_- -_naruto-kun eso no es justo_-y nos volvemos a besar mientras nos tocábamos uno al otro pero naruto saco mi mano de su ropa-_pe-perdón, te hice daño?_-pregunte, él nego con la cabeza-_entonces por qué me de-detuviste?_- -_porque aún no quiero terminar_-me bajo de su cuerpo y me acostó en la alfombra se me quedo viendo unos segundos-_que sucede naruto-kun?_-pregunte un poco preocupada-_no nada, es solo que no puedo creer que de verdad estas así por mí y para mí_-me sonrió zurrona mente.

ahora el está encima de mi nos besamos tranquilamente-_lista?_-me miró fijamente-_s-si_-me separo un poco más las piernas bajo su mano y toco mi intimidad, me beso era un beso suave, tranquilo y comencé a sentir la punta de su miembro me puse un poco nerviosa y cerré los ojos con fuerza-_relájate o todo nuestro juego no habrá servido de nada_-me acaricio la mejilla_-eh? no te entiendo_- -_cariño, jugué con tu cuerpo no solo para excitarme, sino para prepararte pero necesito que te tranquilices_-me beso la mejilla respire hondo y lo abrase escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello-_hazlo_-empezó a entrar pero sentí que puso más fuerza hasta estar totalmente dentro-_te duele?_-me pregunto preocupado-_n-no solo es un poco incómodo_- -_no te preocupes te gustara _-lo mire fijamente-_lo sé_-nos dimos otro beso-_voy a seguir pero lo hare con cuidado para no lastimarte si? _-asentí se movía muy lentamente pero aun así me gusta, y naruto besa y lame mi cuello y yo lo abrazo más fuerte pero necesito más-_na-naruto-kun hhaa…más mas rápido onegai_-me miro-_se-segura?_-asentí y enseguida sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas era tanto mi placer que levante mis piernas y abrase sus caderas sintiéndolo mas dentro de mi-_hhaaa hina eres tan...agh estrecha_-tomo una de mis manos y entrelazo nuestros dedos y no los soltó, sentía mi clímax cerca pero-_di-dime hina te gusta rápido o lento?_-me miro travieso y yo inocente caí en su travesura-_ra-rápido hhaa…naruto-kun me gusta ra-rápido_-solo termine mi frase y sus embestidas se hicieron más lentas-_es un lastima hina a mi también me gusta rápido pero recuerda que..agh mmm...que este también es tu castigo_-tomo una de mis piernas y la subió hasta su hombro mientras entraba y salía muy lentamente-_hhaa naruto-kun hhhaaa eso no e-es justo_- -_agh di-dime hinata que e-es lo que quieres?_-detuvo sus embestidas-_yo... hhhhaaaa...naruto-kun mas, mas no-no te detengas_-lamio mi mejilla-_más que hinata?_-me sonrió-_más ra-rapido_-me dio un pequeño beso-_di po-por favor_-recargo su frete en la mía-_por favor ma-mas rápido naruto-kun_-y volvimos a empezar nos besabamos, bajo mi pierna y paso su mano por mi cadera y cintura hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos-_hhaa ya no a-aguanto naruto-kun_-me lamio el lóbulo y-_solo hhaaa un poco más, aguanta hime_-me susurro.

apreté su mano, que por cierto no ha soltado, sentía mi clímax muy cerca apreté mas su cadera con mis piernas y-_hhhhhaaaa naruto-kun_-el escondió su rostro en mi cuello-_aaagghh...hinata_-sentí un gran placer y un gran calor recorren mi vientre, naruto esta aun sobre mi pero ahora su rostro esta en mi pecho y siento su cabello en mi cuello y barbilla aun no suelta mi mano mientras que con su otro brazo me rodea la cintura y me apretar más a él creo que ya es hora de decirle todo lo que siento por el, pero apenas nuestras respiraciones regresan a la normalidad-_te amo_-...que? e-el me ama?-_te amo hinata, te amo y no sabes cuánto, te amo incluso antes de que te confesaras en el parque y déjame decirte que el día que nos quedamos fuera de la escuela sabía que eras tu por eso te bese_-no entiendo nada-_he? por qué?_- -_porque te amaba pero tenía miedo de que yo no te gustara pero antes de rendirme quería probar tu labios y después el parque y tu confesión no me lo creía y pues te mentí diciendo que quería a shion, y después salías con gaara, y mi pelea con shion en la fiesta y...bueno tu sabes después que iba a pasar_-quise hablar pero mi garganta se estaba cerrando y naruto al ver que no decía nada siguió hablando-_pero me puse muy celoso cuando gaara te abrazo y tú le respondiste por eso me aleje de ti porque creí que me habías mentido y después llego el teme de sasuke...yo hinata de verdad lo siento pero yo te amo_-no lo puedo creer el de verdad me ama-_hinata yo te amo y tu ¿me amas?_-que si lo amo? por dios lo he amado desde que lo vi el primer día de clases y aun así me lo pregunta, relájate hinata este no es el momento para reclamos-_te amo naruto-kun_-y lo bese fue el mejor beso que he probado hasta ahora cuando nos separamos creo que fue tanta mi felicidad que no lo pude evitar y comencé a llorar el limpio mis lágrimas pero no se detenían al final los dos terminamos llorando y riendo volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho, me estoy arrullando con su tibio cuerpo cierro mi ojos estoy cayendo en el sueño pero siento que se levanta rápidamente se vuelve a ponerse su ropa interior y sus pantalones, y busca algo en una mochila que apenas me doy cuenta que trae.

regresa con una botella de agua y una caja creo que de pastillas me levante y me vestí me puse mi ropa interior y mi pantalón cuando iba a recoger mi blusón el me abrazo y me volvió a sentar y el de nuevo esta encima de mi-_tienes que tomar tu medicina_-dijo mientras destapaba la botella de agua y sacaba una pastillita-_que? por qué?_- -_abre la boca_-estoy confundida pero le obedecí y abrí mi boca él se metió la pastilla en la boca y tomo un trago de agua después me beso pasándome la pastilla y el agua juntas me las trague cuando nos separamos-_por qué si no estoy enferma o resfriada_-me sonrió un poco apenado y divertido-_esta pastilla es para evitar que te resfríes por nueve meses_-...que trata de decir-_na-n aruto-kun no te-te cuidaste?_-negó con la cabeza, no esto no está pasando-_pe-pero naruto-kun esto no e-es cien por ciento efectivo_- -_cierto pero solo es efectivo la primera vez y si lo tomas en los horarios indicados_-sonrió de forma zurrona lo abrase-_eso espero naruto-kun_-termine de vestirme y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

espero y les haya gustado y si no fue muy detallado, extenso o vulgar o como quieran decirle fue por que aquí fue "hacer el amor" y no sexo :)- ¿verdad? bueno por favor dejen un cometario y denme mas motivos para seguir publicando

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	10. nuestra relacion

bien solo he venido a dejarles este capi que espero y les guste :3

_10 nuestra relación_

Abro un poco mis ojos, siento mi cuerpo muy cansado trato de moverme pero tengo algo encima de mí, abro más mis ojos al darme cuenta de que naruto me abraza de la cintura fuertemente, así que no fue un sueño. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al recordar todo-_por qué sonríes hina?_-pregunta naruto viéndome curioso-_por qué te amo naruto-kun_-dije abrazándolo-_también te amo mi hime_-nos quedamos así unos minutos más hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de regresar a casa- _¡hay no mis padres me van a matar!_-me levante bruscamente y corriendo a la salida de la bodega.

cruzo el patio y llego a la reja de la entrada la abro, salgo y empiezo a caminar a mi casa pero algo me detiene-_tranquila_-dijo naruto mientras agarraba mi muñeca-_pe-pero naruto-kun,mi-mis pa-padres me-me..._-no quiero ni imaginarlo, que es lo que les voy a decir-_no te preocupes hina tengo una idea_-dijo mientras me abrazaba, seguimos caminando y yo no dejo de temblar y por fin llegamos a mi casa pero antes de entrar-_na-naruto-kun creo que es me-mejor que vayas_-negó con la cabeza-_claro que no hina_-me sonrio, no tengo otra opción o sí?, saco mi llaves y abro la puerta y una vez dentro-_¡nee-chan! qué bueno que estas bien_-siento a hanabi abrazarme-_donde estuviste toda la noche?_-pregunta mi hermana-_etto...yo pu-pues…y-yo estuve...estuve con_-pero hanabi me corto-_¡suelta la mano de mi hermana!_-dijo hanabi mientras quitaba mi mano de la de naruto, no más bien grito-_hanabi ca-cálmate no es lo que parece_-trate de calmarla-_así? entonces explícame por qué este baka tomaba tu mano he?_-no sé qué contestar-_..._- -_hhhhaaaayyyy nee-san después hablamos. Mira que tienes suerte mama y papa no están tuvieron un imprevisto y salieron_- -_me alegro_-suspire aliviada-_na-naruto-kun será mejor que te va-vayas_-lo mire-_no hinata, lo siento pero yo no me iré hasta que vea a tu padre tengo algo que pedirle_-dijo volviendo a tomar mi mano y me jalo hasta el sillón de la sala y me sentó junto a él, lo mire un poco confundida-_¡oye tu baka quien te crees para entrar así a mi casa he!?_-le grito mi hermana parándose frente a nosotros. Durante toda la tarde mi hermana se la paso gritándole a naruto y él solo la ignoraba o se disculpaba, ya son las 6:45pm y mis padres aun no llegan-_nee-chan tengo hambre podrías prepararme algo de cenar?_-pregunto mi hermana abrazándome-_cla-claro hanabi, dime que se te antoja_-se quedó unos segundos pensativa-_creo que...etto se me antoja...aaa ya sé que tal un poco de arroz frito y pollo frito_-dijo con su carita iluminada-_bien lo preparare_-me levante ,pero antes de entrar a la cocina-_aahhh cierto, naruto-kun te gustaría cenar con nosotras?_-regrese al sillón-_claro que si hinata, muero de hambre_-al terminar su frase su estómago soltó un rugido-_jijij vale preparare la cena_-dije retomando mi camino a la cocina, creo que han pasado 30 minutos desde que deje a hanabi y naruto solos, estoy preparando el arroz pero siento que me jalan de los hombros y me voltean violentamente y de un momento a otro tengo a naruto detrás de mi abrazándome y a hanabi al frente de mi queriendo golpear a naruto- _¡hhhaaaa hinata tu hermana me quiere matar! _-grita naruto- _¡a un lado nee-chan, dejame golpear a ese baka! _-y grita hanabi, y los dos me están jaloneando- _¡basta ya los dos! _-no tuve más opción que gritarles-_po-por favor ya dejen de pe-pelear_- -_yo no hice nada hina-chan_-dijo naruto hincándose frente a mí y abrazándome mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi vientre-_no es cierto nee-chan_-dijo hanabi haciendo un puchero de niña castigada-_vale ya los dos, como veo que no los puedo dejar solos me van a ayudar a cocinar para poder vigilarlos_-aceptaron no muy convencidos mientras yo frio el arroz, hanabi prepara los trocitos de pollo para freírlos y naruto pone la mesa. Cuando ya todo está listo nos sentamos a comer,8:22pm ya terminamos de cenar regresamos al sillón pero antes de sentarnos-_ya llegamos_-dice mi madre mientras entra seguida de mi padre ya estando los dos dentro me ven frente a ellos y-_¡hinata!_-grita mi madre para correr a abrazarme también la abrazo pero cuando me separo de ella-_se puede saber dónde estuviste toda la noche? sabes lo angustiados que nos tenías_- -_lo siento de ver-verdad madre lo siento mucho_-me incline un poco en señal de disculpas cuando levante el rostro mi padre estaba frente a mí-_que hace él aquí?_-pregunto viendo fijamente a naruto-_hhee? yo...etto_-no sé qué decir-_buenas noches hiashi-sama, mei-san_-saludo a mis padres-_buenas noches muchacho_-solo respondió mi madre-_y bien a que has venido?_-y reaccione-_a nada padre naruto-kun no ha venido a nada, de hecho ya se iba verdad naruto-kun?_-le sonreí a naruto nerviosa-_no hinata ya te lo dije; yo no me voy hasta hablar con tu padre_- -_de que quieres hablar?_-pregunto mi padre-_hiashi-sama me gustaría pedirle por favor me deje ser el novio de hinata_-...¿q-que acaba de de-decir?, se ha hecho un gran silencio-_no_-respondió mi padre un poco enojado-_¿qué? pero por qué?_-pregunta naruto-_lo siento muchacho pero la verdad no tengo una buena impresión de ti_-dijo mi padre indiferente-_por favor hiashi-sama, sé que no soy un estudiante estrella como hinata, soy impulsivo, celoso, quizas ni siquiera merezco la amistad de hinata pero soy honesto, de hecho es mi culpa que hinata no llegara anoche a dormir, pero aun así la amo y no quiero llevar una relacion a escondidas y por eso pido su permiso, por favor hiashi-sama, mei-san, hanabi permítanme llevar esta relación con hinata_-dijo viéndome a los ojos y después a mi familia haciendo una reverencia-_tú sí que eres honesto lo admito muchacho_-y naruto levanto el rostro-_de acuerdo, hinata, tienes mi permiso_- n-no me lo creo-_y el mío cariño_-añadió mi madre-_a mi aun me tienes que convencer baka_-amenazo mi hermana-_¡gracias!_-dije abrazándolos para después abrazar a naruto-_gracias hiashi-sama prometo no decepcionarlo_- -_será mejor que te vayas muchacho ya es un poco tarde_-dijo mi padre-_e-es cierto naruto-kun vamos te acompaño a l-la salida_-salí con el hasta el patio y-_gracias naruto-kun_-lo abrase-_gracias a ti hinata; gracias por aceptar mis sentimientos prometo hacerte feliz_-lo abrase mas fuerte-_te amo naruto-kun_- -_te amo hina-chan_-me levanto el rostro y me dio un beso suave y tierno-_s-será mejor que te vayas naruto-kun_- -_está bien, nos vemos mañana pequeña-hime_-lo vi alejarse hasta que doblo en la esquina.

Estoy en mi cuarto preparándome para dormir aun sin creerme que puedo llevar una relación tranquila con naruto no puedo esperar a mañana.

:3 les gusto? espero que si y pues solo quiero mandar un "gracias!" a quienes siguen esta historia, a quienes les gusta y a quienes me dejan un review

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	11. adicto al chocolate blanco

bueno aqui dejo la conti y gracias a Makaa-chan por sus review me gustaron y tambien gracias a quienes leen esta historia bien... **AVISO:LEMON**(si no te gusta no leeas no te quiero ofender U_U por favor) disfruten!

* * *

_11 adicto al chocolate blanco_

(toc toc toc)

Abro mis ojos creo que alguien toca a mi puerta-_nee-chan estas despierta_-susurra mi hermana desde el marco de la puerta-_s-si ¿qué sucede hanabi?_-le pregunto sentándome al borde de mi cama,ella entra y cierra la puerta con ¿seguro?.tengo un mal hasta mi cama y se sienta junto a mi-_ahora si nee-chan me vas a decir donde estuviste toda la noche? y porque ese naru-baka quiere ser tu novio?_-lo sabia-_etto..yo ha-hanabi_-y ahora que le digo? piensa hinata,piensa-_y no me mientas nee-chan_-dijo viéndome seria,suspire derrotada-_esta bien,cuando __llegue__a la escuela busque a naruto-kun y a sauke-kun;por que les tenia unos regalos,pero solo encontré a sasuke-kun cambiamos regalos y nos felicitamos,después le pregunte por naruto-kun me dijo donde estaba y nos despedimos,después fui a las bodegas y..._-ahí no y ahora que le digo no puedo decirle;"naruto y yo hicimos el amor y después me confeso sus sentimientos".¡no! no puedo decirlo_-y que nee-chan? naru-baka te hizo algo?_-hay no-_q-que? ¡no! no n-no me hizo nada solo hablamos y aclaramos todo y pues desdimos empezar una __relación__como debió ser desde el comienzo_-dije lo mas segura posible por favor que se lo crea-_esta bien te creo.._-suspiro aliviada sin que ella lo note-_entonces donde pasaste la noche_-genial-_aaa pu-pues yo_-pero algo me interrumpió se escuchaba algo vibrar y la canción kataomoi fighter de GO! GO! 7188; mi celular,me levante de la cama y busque mi celular lo encontré en mi ropa de ayer lo saque pero algo también llamo mi atención,hay no olvide darle su regalo a naruto. saco el celular junto con el una llamada de de un numero desconocido-_h-hola?_-incluso por teléfono tartamudeo-_buenos __días__pequeña-hime_- -_¡naruto-kun! co-como conseguiste mi numero?_-pregunte volviendo a sentarme en la cama-_jeje pues se lo saque al teme de sasuke_- -_hhaa ya v-veo_-dije pero pasan los segundos y no recibo respuesta-_n-naruto-kun s-sigues __ahí__?_- -_si,si aqui sigo...etto yo hinata __quería.__.._-siento que me arrebatan el celular de la mano,hanabi me quito el celular-_¡oye tu baka! quien te crees para llamar a mi __hermana__eh?_-le grita hanabi y después corta la llamada-_ha-hanabi no tenias por que hacer eso_-dije un poco triste y enojada-_claro que si nee-chan te recuerdo que naru-baka no tiene mi permiso para ser tu novio_-dijo para después salir de mi cuarto. volví a tomar mi celular y busco el número de la llamada, estaba a punto de volver a marcar, pero, llego un mensaje.

De: desconocido

Pequeña-hime yo quería invitarte a salir a la plaza de konoha, te extraño mucho ¿sabes?

Nos vemos en árbol de sakura junto a la entrada de la plaza a las 11:30am.

Te amo

naruto.

en cuanto termine de leer el mensaje sentí un gran brinco en mi corazón,cierto ahora haremos novios y podíamos vernos sin sentirnos mi reloj y eran las 9:27am,tenia suficiente tiempo para alistarme,dejo el celular y el regalo en mi mesita de noche,me saque la pijama,tome una toalla y entre al baño.

creo que ya estoy lista me puse una blusa blanca de manga 3/4,un pantalón de mezclilla,unos zapatos de piso negros y por ultimo una sudadera mi celular y la cajita del regalo le doy una ultima revisión al reloj 10:19am aun tengo tiempo,salgo de mi cuarto y bajo las escaleras me encuentro con mi madre y hanabi-_buenos __días__hinata_-saludo mi madre-_buenos __días_-se lo regrese,me sente en el comedor.

estoy llegando a la plaza y puedo ver el árbol que dijo naruto hay una banca justo debajo de el me siento y a revisar la hora 12:13pm y aun estoy sentada bajo el árbol de sakura;quizás el no va a venir,me levanto de la banca paso la mirada una ultima vez pero nada,sera mejor que me dando vuelta en la esquina pero en un instante estoy en el piso,o mejor dicho,estoy sobre alguien-_¡itte eso __dolió__´ttebayo!_-esa voz...-_¿n-naruto-kun?_-pregunto levantando la vista mientras naruto-_¡hinata!_-me confundida-_cre-__creí__que no __vendrías_-dije separándome un poco-_pero que dices,¿creíste que te __había__dejado plantada?_-asentí conteniendo las ganas de llorar-_oh,no pequeña-hime no,no,no llores. hinata te amo y nunca te dejare sola ni te __mentiré__¿entiendes?_- -_s-si __también__te amo naruto-kun_-nos levantamos del piso y nos volvimos a abrazar,cuando nos separamos regresamos a la banca en el árbol de sakura-_lo siento mucho hinata,de verdad,pero tuve un imprevisto y yo..hhaayy lo siento mucho hinata_-dijo con ojitos de cachorrito-_n-no te preocupes naruto-kun.Y dime por que me sitaste __aquí__?_-pregunto pero el solo se sonrojo-_bu-bueno es que __quería__..._-dijo nervioso rascándose la mejilla_-tu que naruto-kun?_-me acerque curiosa-_quería__...yo quería ¡invitarte a mi casa!_- -_q-que?_-digo confundida,siento como me toma de los hombros y se acerca a mi rostro-_hina,lo que pasa es que mis padres salieron de imprevisto y pues no regresan hasta mañana en la tarde_- -_pe-pero naruto-kun yo no puedo mi-mis padres.._-pero me corto-_por favor pequeña-hime di que si,sabes,te extraño mucho_-hizo un puchero-_esta bien_-suspire abrazo,para después tomar mi mano y llevarme a su casa.

llegamos la casa de naruto, quizás por dentro se vea pequeña y sencilla,pero,por dentro es bastante grande y en la sala mientras naruto trae algo de beber-_aquí__tienes_-dijo naruto entregándome un vaso de agua de sabor-_gracias,dime,por que no haz ido con tus padres?_-pregunte mientras el se sentaba junto a mi-_pues lo que pasa es que mi padrino ,jiraiya tubo un pequeño conflicto con algunas estudiantes y mis padres fueron a que la verdad prefiero quedarme a soportar a ese pervertido_-dijo algo irritado,siguió hablando-_ademas,no __podría__soportar no verte hasta mañana en la tarde_-ese comentario,aun que se escuche muy tonto,me gusto que me perdí en mis pensamientos,de un momento a otro tengo a naruto muy cerca de mi rostro-_dime hinata en que piensas?_-pregunto burlón-_e-en nada_-trate de alejarme pero el fue mas rápido y me tomo de la cintura,acercando su boca a mi oido-_sabes hina,tengo un antojo de algo_-susurro-_d-de que?_-dije claramente nerviosa-_de algo dulce,mejor dicho de un __chocolate__blanco_-dijo juntando mas nuestros que me empuja un poco asiendo que me recueste en el sillón,con el encima de mi,besando mi cuello-_naruto q-que haces?_-pegunto tratando de contener mis suspiros-_te lo dije en tu cumpleaños hina,lo siento pero soy a dicto a tu sabor de chocolate_-dice mientras baja el cierre de mi sudadera-_n-no pa-para narut.._-pero me corta con beso,que para que ne garlo respondo y disfruto,y al separarnos-_no hina,ya te lo he dicho;no me digas que me detenga por que no lo __haré_-volvió a lamer mi cuello-_mmm...esta b-bien pero n-no __aquí__po-por favor_-el levanto la mirada-_p-por favor-_insistí él soltó un suspiro un poco desesperado-_de acuerdo_-se levanto y me tomo de la mano jalan dome a su cuarto.

ni quiera hermosa llegado a la cama y naruto no ha dejado de atacar mi cuello y mis labios,mientras trata de sacarme mi sudadera por completo,la deja caer pero un golpe llama mi atención;de las bolsas de mi sudadera salio mi teléfono y una cajita negra,es cierto,el regalo-_es-espera naruto-kun_-digo separándome un poco de el-_que sucede?_-pegunta inclino y recojo la cajita,volviendo a levantarme enfrente de naruto-_y-yo naruto-kun h-hay algo que quiero darte_-volvió a juntarse a mi cuerpo-_que es?_- -_¡esto!_-digo extendiéndole una cadena plateada con el símbolo de un espiral negro y rojo. naruto lo mira sorprendido y curioso-_qui-__quizás__sea algo tarde pero;feliz navidad naruto-kun_-dije para después abrir la cadena y colgarla en su cuello y darle un beso en la mejilla. naruto esta muy sorprendido-_estas bien naruto-kun?_-el parpadea un par de veces y parece reaccionar-_h-hinata esto es.._- -_t-te gusto?_-siento como me abraza-_gracias_-le correspondo-_de nada,te amo naruto-kun_-siento que me toma el rostro-_hina yo no quiero __decírtelo__,quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo_-y acto seguido me beso y caímos en la cama,naruto me saca la blusa,enseguida me cubro el pecho,pero,naruto me descubre-_hina no hagas eso_- -_p-por que?_-pregunto mientras el se acerca a mis labios y se detiene a uno centímetro-_por que cuando te cubres,te ves mas tentadora_-iba a hablar pero me callo con un abrazo de cuello y juego con sus cabellos rubios mientras el lame mi cuello y sus manos acarician mis senos-_n-naruto-kun.._-suspiro al sentir que pasa sus manos a mi espalda y mientras una me acaricia la otra desabrocha mi sujetador,baja los tirantes y me lo mi rostro arder,en especial la mejillas,pero también todo mi cuerpo esta caliente y naruto no a dejado de mirarme-_b-basta naruto-kun me ave-__avergüenzas_-dije apartando mi rostro-_a si? entonces.._-dice acercando su rostro a uno de mis pechos-_me detengo?_-siento su suave lengua lamiendo mi piel y su cálido aliento en mi pezón-_aahh...y-yo..n-no_- -_no que?_-pregunta mientras siento besos y lamidas en mi estomago y vientre-_no,no t-te detengas_-digo,sintiendo como me quita mi pantalón. ahora estoy totalmente desnuda frente a el,bueno,aun traigo puesta mis pantys. naruto se acerca a mi rostro y vuelve a besarme,sus besos descienden por mi mejilla,cuello,senos,vientre y con sus dientes agarra mi ropa interior y jala de ella hasta sacármela. toma mis piernas y las dobla y después las separa,se inclina de tal manera que su rostro queda deferente a mi parte intima-_e-espera ¿que haces?_-pegunto enderezándome un poco,no me responde y siento sus dedos separar mis labios y como pasa su lengua muy lentamente-_aaaahhhh!_-gemí mientras volvía a recostarme y el vuelve a pasar su lengua un poco mas rápido, yo me muerdo el labio tratando de reprimir un poco mis gemidos,esto es algo totalmente diferente,recupero un poco de aliento-_mm...d-detente n-naruto-kun_-no puedo seguir hablando naruto a dejado de jugar con su lengua,pero,se chupa dos de sus dedos y los lleva hasta mi entrada-_segura?_-sonrió travieso-_n-no_-de nuevo su lengua lame y chupa mientras sus dedos entran y pasado,creo,unos minutos y el aun no se detiene,siento que saca sus dedos y…y mete sus lengua_!-aaahhhhh naruto-kun!_-es una sensación totalmente diferente,siento mi cuerpo cansado pero muy relajado. naruto se sienta frete a mi mientras me mira divertido y se relame los labios,de inmediato me llevo las manos a la boca y ahogo un gemido de sorpresa y verguenza; creo que tengo una idea de por que naruto me mira de esa acerca hasta mi rostro y me sonrie-_simplemente eres deliciosa hinata-hime_-y lamió mi mejilla-_naruto-kun-_lo llame_-si?_- -_te amo_-me miro sorprendido,me beso y me tomo de los brazos y me hizo abrazarlo del cuello mientras el me toma de la piernas y me sienta a orcadas sobre el-_es tu turno pequeña_-y me dio un pequeño beso en los el borde de su playera negra y se la saque,naruto acaricia mis muslos y mi espalda,y su lengua lame mi su pantalón,me bajo de su cuerpo y se lo saco junto con sus boxers y antes de ver esa parte de su cuerpo aparto la mirada,pero,naruto me toma del rostro y me acerca al suyo-_no hinata acepto tu __timidez__,pero,no me ignores así_-dijo acariciando mi mejilla lo abrazo_-n-no naruto-kun,yo..yo nunca te voy a ignorarte_- -_lo se,ademas,nunca lo __permitiría__. ahora hime necesito hacerte el amor_-me tomo de la cadera y me acomodo en sus piernas y me penetro-_¡naruto-kun!_- -_hi-hinata pequeña_-y comenzamos con un vaivén lento;una de sus manos me sostiene de las caderas y me hace bajar mientras el sube-_aahhh hinata_-gimió en mi cuello-_naru-naruto-kun e-esto,esto e-es..._- -_t-te gusta?_-pregunto en tono pícaro mientras su otra mano tocaba mi pecho-_s-si mas no t-te detengas_-sus estocadas se hicieron mas mi cuerpo estremecerse-_naruto-kun y-ya n-no aahh aguanto_-en un instante estoy entre el colchón y el cuerpo de naruto y toma una de mis piernas y la levanta hasta su hombro-_ya casi h-hime,y-ya mmm casi_-lo siento entrar mas rápido y de nuevo siento un fuerte calor recorrerme. naruto sale y siento algo caliente escurrirse por mi recuperamos el aliento-_perdóname__hina te manche_-se sonrojo saco un pañuelo de su mesita de noche y me acomoda en mi pecho y yo le acaricio el cabello y arrullándome en su tibio cuerpo cierro los ojos y me pierdo en el sueño.

* * *

O/O ojala les gustara y pues comenten ssiii?

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


	12. mucho gusto

bien qui dejo la conti que espero les guste **AVISO: LEVE LEMON **disfruten!

* * *

_12) mucho gusto_

Siento algo moverse en mi estómago, que me hace abrir los ojos, lo único que veo es un techo blanco y en mis brazos siento una suave y tibia piel. Bajó la mirada y me encuentro con un alborotado y rubio cabello, siento su aliento húmedo en mi pecho y algunos de sus cabellos me acarician el cuello y un poco la barbilla.

Lo siento removerse un poco y levanta su rostro con los ojos adormilados-_h-hola_-me saluda en un bostezo-_hola_-le regreso el saludo. Pasan unos minutos donde solo nos miramos y una que otra sonrisa salía de nuestros labios, hasta que mi estómago se estremeció un poco-_jeje tienes hambre pequeña-hime?_- -_s-si un poco_-asentí. De inmediato se levantó y busco su ropa, yo volteé el rostro, aun cuando me encanta su cuerpo me avergüenza verlo, escuché la puerta abrirse-_te espero abajo_-y cerró la puerta. Suspiré un poco aliviada, busco mi ropa, solo me pongo mi pantalón y mi blusa, y levanto mi sudadera al igual que mi celular, que estaban arrumbados en una esquina y también trato de acomodar la cama y salgo.

Al bajar la sala se huele un rico olor, y al entrar a la cocina me encuentro con naruto poniendo la mesa mientras en la estufa proviene el rico olor-_ah, qué haces ahí parada? ven siéntate_-dice naruto jalándome de la mano dejándome junto a la silla, tomo asiento y lo sigo con la mirada, mientras en la estufa se sigue cociendo la comida, naruto está picando algo. Cuando termino me sirvió algo empanizado y después lo corto en seis trozos e igual se sirvió en su plato-_espero y te guste_-dice mientras se sienta junto a mí, asentí y mire la comida, huele muy bien y la verdad tengo algo de hambre, pero, no sé lo que es, tomo un trozo y me lo llevo a la boca, vaya sabe muy bien-_te gusto?_-pregunta naruto para después también comer-_si sabe muy bien_-conteste y tome otro trozo-_y que es?_-pregunte-_es tonkatsu_-creo que ya había escuchado algo de esta comida pero nunca había podido probarla.

(nota: el tonkatsu es una chuleta de cerdo de uno o dos centímetros de ancho empanada y frita, troceada en pedazos del tamaño de un bocado, que se sirve en general con col cortada en juliana.)

-_n-no sabía que cocinabas, naruto-kun_-dije terminando mi plato y llevándolo al lavabo-_si la verdad tuve que aprender ya que mis padres casi siempre salen a salvar a mi padrino y pues yo prefiero quedarme_-después levantamos la mesa y limpiamos todos los platos sucios y cuando terminamos-_na-naruto-kun puedo tomar un baño?_-pregunte-_claro, pero, para mí no hueles mal, de hecho..._-dice mientras esconde su rostro en mi cuello y cubre un poco de mi piel con sus labios y su lengua-_sabes y hueles dulce_-lo sujete de los hombres y lo aleje un poco-_pero yo me siento un poco pegajosa_-el suspiro-_vale, puedes tomar una toalla nueva están abajo del lavamanos_- -_gracias, no tardo_-salí de la cocina y subí a su cuarto, al entrar al baño me saco mi ropa mientras espero a que el agua salga totalmente caliente, rápidamente el cuarto se llenó de vapor y vaho, entré y deje que mi cabello y espalda fueran los primeros en mojarse, al pasar los minutos enjabono y enjuago mi cuerpo. Al terminar trato de salir por una toalla pero en un segundo siento unos labios sobre los míos y el frio de la pared en mi espalda y una manos en mis caderas-_na-naruto-kun?!_- -_lo siento hime, pero, te deseo tanto, te amo tanto pequeña-hime_-espera-_m-me espiaste!_-siento sus manos acariciar mis caderas-_sí, pero puedes regañarme después de tomar mi postre_-me beso en los labios, y de los labios paso a mis mejillas y sus manos a mis senos, gracias al agua sentía las caricias mas fácilmente, rodé su cuello con mis brazos juntando más nuestros cuerpos-_ti-tienes razón...mmm eres un a-adicto al chocolate b-blanco_-dije sintiendo la fría y húmeda pared en mi espalda, nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse y nuestras lenguas empezaron a acariciarse una a la otra, cuando el sabor de nuestras lenguas no era suficiente pasábamos a las mordidas, claro suaves para no lastimarnos, pero, apasionadas. Mis manos se enredan en su rubio cabello mientras una de sus manos está en uno de mis senos la otra toma mi pierna y la levanta, sus labios dejan los míos y pasan a mi cuello-_jiji...e-espera naruto-kun m-me haces cosquillas_- -_ha sí? parece que tu piel mojada es más sensible_-dice mordiendo un poco mi piel y sus manos tocan mi cintura, sus labios bajan de mi cuello a mi pecho. Me encanta como me toca, pero-_e-espera neruto-kun-_le llamo_-que sucede?_- -_no e-es justo, yo también quiero que d-disfrutes_-me mira un poco confuso. Aprovecho y lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo un poco hasta recargarlo en la pared, empiezo a repartir besos y lamidas por su cuello, mientras acaricio su torso. Cuando escuche un pequeño suspiro supe que era suficiente, levante el rostro y me acerque a sus labios, de nuevo comenzaron los besos y las mordidas.

No estoy muy segura como terminamos así, pero, de nuevo estoy contra la pared y naruto y yo no dejamos de tocarnos y besarnos-_hime ya no aguanto…_-susurra y después lame mi lóbulo-_mm…n-naruto-kun_-me tomo de ambas piernas y me levanto como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero…

_-¡naruto! ¿Estás ahí?_-se escuchó la voz de una mujer. Nos separamos rápidamente, busco una toalla y me envuelvo en ella, mientras naruto trata de ponerse su ropa, se acerca a mí-_espera aquí no salgas hasta que yo te diga si?_-me dice bajito, asentí y después salió del baño. Durante unos minutos se escucharon algunos regaños, quejas y por ultimo un fuerte portazo, en seguida la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse-_ya puedes salir_-después salí a su cuarto y tome mi ropa-_lo siento, hime, pero mis padres volvieron antes de tiempo_-suspiró-_por qué? hubo algún problema?_-pregunte y el negó con la cabeza-_lo que pasa es que mi padrino, jiraiya, lo corrieron de su trabajo, no preguntes por qué, y pues mis padres lo han invitado a quedarse aquí hasta que encuentre trabajo_- -_oh, ya veo, bien, entonces será mejor que baje presentarme ¿no?_- -_creo que si_-suspiró-_e-entonces p-podrías darte vuelta_-me miro confuso-_por qué?_- -_p-porque no puedo cambiarme frete a t-ti_-no puedo evitar sentir mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza-_ooh, vamos, hime, no lo dices en serio o sí?_- -_s-si hablo en s-serio_-lo vi soltar una risilla divertido y se dio vuelta. Me quito la toalla y empiezo a ponerme mi ropa, ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error haberle dado la espalda a naruto, siento algo rodearme la cintura y como hacen mi cabello a un lado-_sabes que aún no he tomado mi postre_-dice mientras siento sus labios en la unión de mi hombro y mi cuello-_e-espera ya no estamos solos_-dije tratando de alejarme de él-_está bien, pero solo por ahora_-dejo de abrazarme y se encamina a la puerta-_te espero afuera. Eres demasiado tentadora y no creo poder seguir conteniéndome_-y salió.

Al salir del cuarto veo a naruto al borde de las escaleras. Bajamos y en la sala hay tres personas; una mujer, un poco más alta que yo, de ojos azul oscuro opaco, un largo y lacio cabello rojo. También está un hombre alto, piel un poco bronceada, cabello rubio, como el de naruto pero un poco más largo, y ojos azules. Y junto a ellos un hombre alto, de cabello largo y blanco atado en una cola, y de ojos negros.

-_al fin bajas, porque tardaste tanto?_-pregunto la mujer-_he? Y quien es esa chica?_-pregunta mientras se acerca a nosotros al igual que el hombre rubio-_hinata, te presento a mis padres, minato y kushina, mis padres_- -_aahh, m-mucho gusto, minato-san, kushina-san_-dije inclinándome un poco-_mucho gusto, y tú eres…_-dijo minato-_hinata, h-hyuga hinata_-cuando levante la mirada el hombre de ojos negros estaba justo en frente de mi-_pero que jovencita tan linda te conseguiste naruto_-dice ese hombre acercándose más a mi rostro-_mira esa piel blanca dime, naruto, ya la probaste, es suave y dulce como se ve?_-ese hombre ya me asusto, antes de alejarme de él naruto me jalo del brazo y se puso entre ese hombre y yo-_hinata, te presento a mi padrino, jiraiya_- -_oh vamos naruto, solo estoy jugando_- -_sí, pero, ya conozco tus juegos, así que no quiero que te acerques a hinata_-después de algunas risas nerviosas y las presentaciones pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando y conociéndonos más. Hasta que llegó la hora de irme, la verdad no es muy tarde pero tampoco quiero que anochezca. Estoy en la salida pero tengo a naruto aferrado a mí-_por favor, hime, quédate tu prometiste acompañarme hasta mañana en la tarde_-dice con ojitos de cachorro-_s-si lo sé, pero, tus padres volvieron antes y no me puedo quedar_-me apretó más fuerte-_hhmm, está bien_-dice soltándome-_bien creo que ya me voy, nos vemos mañana_-le di un beso en los labios-_cuídate si?_-asentí y Salí a la calle.

Pero a unas cuantas calles de mi casa escucho un hola, volteo y me encuentro con la persona a quien menos me espero-_h-hola...s-shion_-

* * *

les gusto? digan que si

bueno pues

**AVISO: PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL**

pues si este fic llega a su fin lo siento pero mi cabecita ya no da pa mas U.U bueno ya saben comenten, opinen, critiquen, regañenme saben que eso me gusta

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
